Pelting Rain
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: Compilations of Gruvia one-shots. Ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1: Pelting Rain

A/N:I am inspired because of the weather now in the Philippines. There is a storm right now and classes were suspended and I was suddenly struck of Gruvia inspiration.

* * *

><p>PELTING RAIN<p>

.

.

_Anyone who thinks that sunshine is pure happiness have never danced in the rain_

_._

_._

_._

The sound of the rain on the roof made a soothing lullaby for everyone. The constant drop of bullets from the dark sky made everyone seek for shelter. A place to save them from the harsh weather. The puddles on the ground gushed as people stepped on them.

Rain.

The rain brought sentiments and gloominess to everyone. The dark sky seemed like it was weeping from the pain it was feeling. The torturous winds slapped on once warm skin. The sky felt like it was mourning—lamenting on something it would never have.

The rain could not possibly bring happiness.

That was a lie. For the rain brought balance in this world.

The rain gave everyone the feeling of calmness, the feeling of…_contentment._

And that was what Gray Fullbuster was feeling right now. In the arms of the woman he loves, and _will_ only love.

He shifted his head and slowly nuzzled on her warm and soft bosom. The feeling of her warm skin on his cold cheek made him sighed in contentment. For an Ice Mage, he had never thought that he would love the feeling of being warm. If it was an ordinary day, the thought would have made him laugh, but right now, the thought alone made him want to live in this place. _Forever._

The rain outside was not of Juvia's doing. He just knew. Why? because he would not let her cry when she is with him. He would be damned first before that happen.

He encircled his arms around her small waist. Relishing and Awed with the fact that she fit just perfectly. He liked the feeling of being in her arms, and having her in his arms. He loved being with her whenever he has no missions. Spending time with his favorite mage always brought him to places he had never been before. Maybe it was something close to heaven.

She would always cook him delicious bento whenever he would leave for a mission, and when he got home, his apartment would feel warmer and that did not irritates him, for it made him feel more at…_home._

Others told him, once, before, that Juvia was acting more like a housewife than a girlfriend. To tell you the truth, he did not mind it. Not. One. Bit. In fact the thought of Juvia being his housewife brought a warm feeling in him. Her waiting for him to go home, a hearty dinner placed over the table and her warmth during nights made him more inclined into getting her live with him.

He heard her sighed silently when the swishing of air got a little louder and the rain got a little harsher. Her soft breath kissing his unkempt hair. He let his left hand wander downwards, searching for the blanket, when he found it, he draped it over them. She snuggled closely, and he immediately noticed her pink buds becoming stiff beneath his cheek. The nightgown she was wearing did nothing to hide her wonderful curves.

She shifted beneath him and heard her silent whimper. Maybe, it was his weight she was getting irritated. His hands pushed himself up, he could not help but smirk when Juvia's arms unconsciously reached out to him. Her cute frown and her silent whimper would've made him go back to her arms, if it wasn't for his eyes tracing her smooth skin.

Her baby blue nightgown hitched up to her hips, and he bit back a groan when the side of her butt showed up and her long silky legs was exposed and for his glory to be worshipped. Her arms collided with a pillow and she hugged it closer, her legs draping over it. Gray felt like an idiot for being jealous. As much as he could, he wanted to be the only thing, only _one_, Juvia was cuddling.

Gray let his hand curve her right knee, and almost instantly Juvia's eyes lightly flutter, like it was struck by sunlight through the drapes of a curtain. But it wasn't sunny outside. It was raining. He nudged her knee and brought her leg to the other side of his hips. Making her wide open for him.

He settled himself between her legs and smiled when her hands balled to her eyes. Scrunching and wiping the sleepiness she has. When her eyes landed on his glinting eyes and his wide smirk, her cheeks quickly pooled with red hue.

"G-G-G-Gray-sama?" she squeaked. Her face was now the embodiment of embarrassment, and suddenly he felt ashamed from waking her up. "Sorry, Shouldn't have woken you up." He mumbled as he settled his face on the crook of her neck. Immediately, her sweet and intoxicating scent filled his nostrils.

Her initial shock dissipated instantly, a soft smile graced her doll-like face. "It's alright" her dainty fingers caressed his head and he could not help but moan.

He heard the rain got stronger outside and its lightly knocking on the roof turned frantic. Her head glanced on the window and frowned upon seeing the rain, the world outside was darker than usual. Gray did not know how it happened, he just felt it. "It's not your fault." His hand searched for her small ones. His thumb caressing the soft skin beneath his callused ones. It was still a great shock to him that despite of her being a mage, her hands were as soft as the lamb's fur.

"Juvia knows, but still she could not help but be sad." She replied. His previous statement rung inside her head, it somehow lifted her moods.

He raised his and up and stared deeply in her azure eyes. "Don't be" his voice serious and full of authority. He just did not like it whenever she blamed herself.

She tried to offer him a smile, though it was crooked. Gray gripped the hand he was relinquishing with, and cupped her cheek. "It is not your fault and would never be. Maybe, the rain is gloomy.."

He saw her eyes turned downcast, he quickly added "but don't you think that the rain is one of the reason you're here." He raised his hand, the one that gripped hers so tightly, and put it over his chest. He kept his eyes staring at hers, though he knew he was wavering, it did not help that his cheeks were heated. "If it wasn't for the rain, I wouldn't have met you." He said referring to the day they fought.

Every inch of her beautiful face was inked with surprise. "So maybe it is gloomy. But it is for someone who has a reason to." He cut her off when she tried to tell something. "But have you asked me what I think of it?"

"What does G-Gray-sama think of it?" her voice small and somewhat unsure of.

"I think of the rain as a way for lovers to be with each other... It is cold for Lovers to share their warmth with. It is gloomy for lovers to be comforted with. But mostly it is soothing…for lovers to savor. It is peaceful…for lovers to treasure. And you of all people should do that." His face tried to keep a straight face as Juvia's porcelain skin was colored in beautiful scarlet hue.

"Is that why Gray-sama is comforting Juvia? Because we're lovers?" her face, innocent, and completely clueless.

"W-well y-yeah. What more do you think it is?. You're my girlfriend." He stated, somewhat angry for thinking that Juvia did not consider him as a lover or her boyfriend.

"Well..Juvia thought that she is your wife." She said without any shyness. Sometimes her boldness throws him off guard.

"E-E-E-Eh?!" he replied unintelligently. She ignored his response as wrapped her arms around him. He was contented like this. Him, inside her arms. He glanced at her hand that was hanging on his side. _I only need a ring for her words to be justified._ He thought as they succumbed into deep slumber.

The rain continued falling; the heaviness of it did nothing to deter the contentment that the couple was feeling.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if the ending was alright. I should've added a kiss. But I don't know, I wanted to depict how strong they were feeling despite of not having them have sex or kiss.

A review would warm me up.


	2. Chapter 2: Inspiration

A/N:Now a series of one-shots.

Inspiration.

Summary: Cause to make an art, you needed a beautiful subject.

Gray Fullbuster whipped his head from right to left, making sure that the place he chose was safe. He would not risk of being caught of his fangirls. Lately, he had been bombarded of tons of women. He knew he had fansclub in their school, Fairy Tail Academy, but now, it was not only in his school, but in others as well. After he had participated in the Grand Sports Games—which every school in Fiore participated in, his popularity skyrocketed.

He sighed as he let his back slipped down the tree he was slumping at. He was blocks away from the famous Elite Academy, a school for rich and very smart students. Erza's boyfriend studied there. What was his name again? Ah Jellal. Also, his cousin, Ultear studied there. The school was, just like the name stated, for Elites, prince, princess, studied there, sons and daughters of business tycoons as well. He tugged his lips into a smirk as he shrugged his polo off, he really hated their school uniform— it was really constricting, and pulled his sketch pad and pencil out of his bag.

He needed to sketch something. His hands were itching to do so. The raven-haired man was so distressed that these past few days he felt like he had lost his touch. Though all the sketches he had made were still beautiful, he felt like something was missing, something was…_off._ And he needed to get it out of his system.

He started to sketch something only to make him irritated more. He wanted to reach for his hair and pulls it out of his scalp. When he finally thought he could not do any better, he let his eyes wander ahead. The sun was not that hot for it was lowered from his usual spot, the place he was sitting down at was cooler, and he silently thanked the tree that shared its shade. Some of the sun's rays that were stubborn peeked from the tree's leaves down to his lap and pad. The fresh breeze kissed his skin and made his fringes sway from side to side. He liked it. It was so peaceful. And that was when he saw _her._

She was sitting at the waiting shed. He did not know what made his eyes drawn to her. But she was definitely…_pleasing_ to the eyes. She had her hair down and falling gloriously on her back. It was in the shade of blue, the same hue he used in his mural painting when he colored the calm sky. It was in a mess of curls that made him reminisce of the waves he first faced when his father taught him how to surf. Even from afar he could not help but noticed her porcelain skin, even with the roof that covered her from the sun, she seemed like glowing. She sat there like a princess would, straight, postured, elegant and with utter gentleness that an heiress should possess.

He did not understand how he was able to tell that she had long cobalt lashes or how he pictured the way it kissed her cheeks, as her eyes swept from the page she was reading. When she reached out to flick a tendril back, he could not help but admire how long and slender her fingers were. She made him wonder if it was as soft as it looked like. Sometime along her reading, her lips would curve in a smile, and Gray felt his stomach being punched. It felt like ounce of air left his body. She was beautiful, but when she smiled, that was when Gray thought she was _magnificent_.

When the breeze came towards her, she calmly tucked her skirt safely. Gray felt his cheeks heated up when he caught glimpse of her flawless legs. The midnight-haired teen swept his gaze back to her face and was amused upon noticing a speck of red hue on her cheeks.

She was an art; a beauty sheltered and was never meant for anyone to laid eyes on, but the _worthy,_ himself.

Without further ado, Gray quickly took his pencil, and started scratching it down his pad. The few swept, turn, and patterns he did, did justice on his sketch. His eyes swept back on her as he continued scribbling down.

He wanted to _capture _her.

He wanted to _engrave _her.

He wanted to create something as _beautiful_ as her.

He was on his few touches when a limousine stopped in front of her. Upon hearing the screeched of the car, her eyes….he looked down on his pad and noticed that, her eyes, they held _no_ warmth. They looked _melancholic._

For someone who topped in his classes, and who won in the Grand Sports, Arts division, he failed to notice something important. The _eyes_ of his subject. The eyes that showed emotions, the eyes that carried the true meaning of art. He failed to see her eyes.

A chauffeur and men in suit came out; the chauffeur opened the door for her, while the others took her things and held an umbrella over her head.

He watched the scene in front of him unfold. _Rich. _ That was what came up to him, and he took note of her uniform, she studied at the Elite Academy.

He did not know what was with her that sent his heart racing and that made his hands to turn clammy. But when she smiled in appreciation towards her bodyguards and chauffeur Gray thought he had lost it. She was about to duck and enter the car when her eyes landed on him. And he unconsciously held his breath, hoping that he would turn invisible. His whole body turned rigid, and made him glued in his position.

That very moment, he knew, he knew that the eyes that he first thought were lifeless were full of emotions.

She quickly looked away and entered the car but before she did, Gray scrunched his eyebrows together when he caught glimpse of her very red face. And for the first time in his life, he used the word _cute_ to describe something rather…._someone._

He looked down on his pad and smiled, thanks to her, he could make tons of arts.


	3. Chapter 3 :Better

A/N:So I was away for so long.

* * *

><p><em>Better.<em>

'

'

_your life doesn't get better by chance, It gets better by changes._

_-Jim Rohn_

_'_

_'_

_'_

Staring down at those big blue innocent eyes, Gray could not help the emotions that knocked him. With a strangled breath, he reached for the baby's hand.

His son.

The three month old baby grasped his finger with small hand. He could feel the strength that his son bore and he could feel his pride pumping his chest. A tuft of dark blue hair, the same with his own nestle on top of his head, and he felt his lips twitched into a smile when he noticed that his boy had curly hair, just like his mother. This was not the first time he had touched his boy, he even had carried him in his arms, but the myriad of emotions' still rushed to him like before. He felt his eyes stung when his baby gave him a toothless grin, a grin that reminded him of his girlfriend's own. The kind of smile that could light up a room, the kind of smile that could bring out the sun in a rainy day, the kind of smile that took his breath away.

Juvia's pregnancy was not something they planned of, but even so, he was glad it happened because they found a new love. He remembered how Juvia was so sorry she got pregnant, and how she explained that she did not planned it to tie him to her, and he could not blame her if she thought like that, their relationship was of experiment, if they would work out or not, and fortunately, it turned out fine, _better _even.

His life got better when she was with him, cuddles, kissing and not to mention the all blown out sex they had, but everything was better because he was in love with her. Before, their tangled limbs and passionate nights on messy sheets was just because they lusted each other, and then suddenly his movements got slower and him claiming her turned out gentler, and for once, in his life, he wanted to whisper sweet things and not something dirty and naughty. He got scared of course, because it was out of character for him, but it felt just right. It was not sex anymore, it was making love.

He saw her in a different light, everything she did made his heart go rampage, and it was love…They were on their second year of relationship when Gray told her his feelings and he did not know what to do when she just stepped back and looked shock. He thought that Juvia loved him too, it turned out she was not, he thought they were going to break up and he felt his world craving in, he felt his heart fell into million pieces, she asked for time and space and he gave her that.

Two months after that she came to him, and he was so happy, that he was not even sure how to describe it with words; he hugged her so tight and kissed her like he never did before and swore she would not regret it when she suddenly blurted the words "I'm pregnant".

He was shocked, emotions flooded him and he suddenly felt like drowning, but what was worse when she thought he did not want it, she started to cry, apologize, and then she told him that she loved him too. That was when he felt his tears fell, it felt like something stucked was taken out of his lungs and he could breathe again, those _words_ were the only words she wanted to hear, because everything else did not matter no more. He did not want her to be with him because she was with child, he wanted to her to be with him because she was with child and she wanted to raise it with him, and because she loved him too.

A pair of arms snaked around his waist, and he felt her nuzzled her face on his back. He looked down at his son and saw him gave a big yawn. He braced himself because he could already hear him crying.

A loud wail broke through the house and Gray heard his girlfriend sigh, "He always do that when I am here" When her arms left him he felt empty but watching her carry their boy in her arms made him smile. Silver, their boy, was named after Gray's late father, whenever he could feel his mother's presence he would do anything to make her notice him.

"Aren't you a mama's boy? Yes you are" she cooed and Gray shook his head. The baby immediately silenced upon hearing his mother's voice and started to close his eyes. Juvia completely ignored Gray as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair with their son.

"Silver looked just like you Gray-sama." She observed as she watched their son sleep.

"Yeah" he agreed, and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "but he has your smile" he whispered

"I love you" he blurted out, this was the few moments when he pour out his feelings, and heard her hummed, "I love you too, Gray-sama", glancing down on her and their boy, he knew that his life was not_ better _anymore because it was the _best. _ And he could not wish for anything anymore.

Well, maybe Juvia would say yes when he asked her to marry him, tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Of all the Flowers

A/N: Well, I saw a Sasuhina flower shop Au, and I thought why not a Gruvia fic? So I wrote one.

FLOWER SHOP. AU.

Of All the Flowers

'

'

'

_Of All the flowers, you're my absolute favorite. _

_'_

_'_

She flipped the sign 'open'

At exactly eight o'clock, The Lockser's Flower Shop opened. Next with the waking of the big and bright sun, their flowers proudly showed their beauty. The fragrant of flowers wafted inside the shop, filling every corner with their aura. The rays of the sun that seeped right through the glass windows and door kissed variety of petals. Lined up in a cue, beautiful symmetry, pots that held beautiful creations of nature.

Juvia Lockser, eighteen year old, the only daughter of the owner's shop, tied her hair up in a messy bun as she took the sprinkler with her. Her pale and dainty fingers gripped the handle with gentleness, and sprayed waters on the plants. She liked doing this. Watering and nourishing the plants was like relishing her thirst. She always felt like a mother, spoiling her child with love. Her azure eyes that could rival the bluebells, stared at the picture in front of her, she skipped like a little child as she hugged the pots before her. Her olfactory senses pleasured with the scents.

She tied her apron tightly; unaware of the sudden emphasis it did on her small waist. She glided her way towards the counter, she was about to sit down when her mother called her. The flower shop was an extension of their house.

"Juvia? Dear? Have you eaten your breakfast?" a beautiful blunette emerged from the back, her face serene and kind, everyone had commented that Juvia took most of her mother's looks.

"Yes, mama, how about you and papa?" she answered back, and watched as her mother went back inside. "I did, but your father is still asleep." Yep, he was still asleep alright; he was never a fan of waking early.

She just sat behind the counter for the few minutes and watched as other people awaken. She knew that flowers weren't as most sought by buyers, not when there's an occasion. They usually opened a little later when it was not the season for flowers, but this time they opened; earlier, for their favorite customer ordered another bouquet of flowers and she would pick it up maybe 8:30 or so.

Their customer was on her forties but even with her age, she was still as beautiful as the flowers bloomed under the sun, her long white hair tied up in a ponytail, her dark blue pools held warmth and love, she always bought flowers in their shop. Juvia always wondered what she did with the flowers she bought, when she had courage to ask, she simply stated that she painted them and that she also loved having her home with their scent.

Also the lady was a frequent visitor of _hers._

The lady was really lovely, always complimenting Juvia. And the younger woman would only blush and stammered a thank you. She also had bodyguards around her the other times, sometimes she would visit alone. And she would always tell Juvia that she had a son, a year older than her.

Juvia would only smile and arranged the flowers; just like how she arranged the others she bought, as she listened to her.

Mika.

She mentioned her name. And Juvia complimented how lovely her name was. But Mika would only answer in a very teasing voice that Juvia's name would be even_ lovelier_ if the blunette had her son's _surname_.

Juvia would only smile awkwardly and blushed tenfold. The older woman would just drape an arm over her and told her not to be shy. Mika even offered for Juvia to call her _mother._

The blunette only sighed. Even if Mika-san loved teasing her, Juvia still liked her. Her hands arranged the bluebells that Mika-san specifically asked for. She could not help but be enamored by the flower in front of her. It was definitely her favorite. When Mika asked her what flower was her favorite she told her the bluebells, and Mika told her she wanted bluebells, also, she added that she trusted Juvia's keen eyes.

She was so absorbed by its beauty when the bell from the door chimed. Juvia quickly stood up; ready to face the lovely White-haired woman, but what she saw sent her heart running in a marathon.

She had never seen a man like _him_.

He walked inside their shop with a nonchalant look, his hair messy and looked like he just gotten out of bed, but that did not make him less appealing even so it made him more…_exquisite._ His eyes dark and seemed like it would pull you into enchantment. His nose lined and high, his lips sketched into a line, and she had to bit her lip as her eyes went towards his body, how could he look _indecent_ even from wearing a shirt? His muscles rippled beneath it, his arms toned and etched with firm strength.

When her eyes landed back at his, she could not help the blood that danced around her cheeks, instantly heating her up. She did not know if why but he looked taken aback as well.

"G-Good M-Morning." She greeted, her hands fumbling with her apron in front.

"Um…Yeah." Oh. Juvia felt her knees go buckled up upon hearing his voice. His voice sounded so _manly. _Husky, deep and rich, she could only imagine how he would mention her name in a drunken passion of heat and lust; she bit her lip and silently berated herself. A woman should not think of something perverse.

"An-no, Mr—"

"Gray."

She lifted her eyes, a question danced in it. "Huh?"

"My name, it is Gray." He coolly stated, his initial shock gone, and she made up her thought that the room got suddenly _hot_, because he was flushed as well.

"Yes. G-G-Gray—sama. How may Juvia help Gray-s-sama?" she offered as she timidly walked out of the counter, ready to show him their flowers. It was rare to have other customer aside from Mika-san, she had to get serious. Who knew? This guy might have a girlfriend, and the thought made her depressed, what more was the reason he was inside of their shop, of course to buy flowers, she shook her thoughts away.

Juvia could not help but tilt her head to the side when he just stood there, like her question was the hardest he encountered. "Gray-sama?" she called.

He cleared his throat, a way to lightly soothe the atmosphere. "You see, my mother sent me to get the flowers she bought." After saying those, he looked away, and Juvia could swear she heard him say, 'damn, she did this on purpose'

Juvia wondered who this _she_ he was cursing. "May Juvia know the name of your mother?"

"Mika."

"oh."

Yes, Oh. The woman who always teased her, who always complimented her, who was their frequent customer, who was adamant to have her as a daughter-in-law, was the same woman who mothered this…this.._Hottie._

She gave him the flowers, but before she could retreat her hand, he grasped it with his own. Feeling his large warm hands enveloped her dainty ones, brought her stomach tingling and made her head go dizzy.

He felt like he wanted her to look at him, so she obliged, she stared at his dark pools, her heart gone berserk inside her ribcage, he stared back with same intensity, red-faced as hers. "I….I….like…"

She held her breath like what she usually did whenever she went diving; she waited for him to finish…

"_Blue_." He finished lamely and immediately cringed when a bitter taste clung on his tongue. _Wimp._

He could not help but saw the disappointment that passed her face. Slowly and gently as ever, he retracted his hands away from hers. The last thing Juvia remembered was his broad back facing her, and a bundle of money on top of the counter.

As the clock ticked by, seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and closing time came.

Before Juvia closed the shop, she heard her mother calling her, when she reached her mother she was surprise to see the same bluebells that Gray took.

Her mother gave it to her, a soft smile graced her features, "A _very_ handsome young man left it for you."

Her mother's soft laughter echoed inside her ears, as her face resembled of tomato. She could not help but thought about Gray. She flipped the card that it had and there it was written.

_Of all the flowers, you're my absolute favorite._

_-Gray._

* * *

><p>"So how was the visit?" his mother asked as he walked inside their house, she was there sitting so casually while sipping tea.<p>

He narrowed his eyes on her "You knew about this don't you?"

His mother choked on her drink and Gray immediately went towards her, her hand on top of her chest and her face resembled of shock, that Gray had keep himself from rolling his eyes because his mother was a great actress "Me?, you must be joking, why not ask your father." He just did not know how his parents found out his feelings for the girl, when he always kept his emotions in check.

And almost on cue, his father's head poked from the door, the same shocked expression on his face "Why me? It is not my fault the Flower shop's daughter was a sweetheart—"

"And not to mention, beautiful, dear" his mother backed up as his father went towards them.

"You're right, dear" His father agreed and his mother gave him a smug smile.

"Don't you agree with us, huh? Gray?" she slyly asked as she elbowed him on his side.

The couple raised an eyebrow when Gray looked away and covered half of his face, "Well…Yeah, she _is_" When he said that he immediately walked away but not before his parents caught a glimpse of his red-face.

And his parents turned into shrieking banshees, he even heard them talked about sending the wedding invitations and how many grandchildren they wanted to have. He could only sigh; he had this sudden urge to see her once more.

* * *

><p>An: I don't know why but I'm reading this with British accent.


	5. Chapter 5:Safe and Sound Part 1

A/N: GLADIATOR AU. So I had this idea when i'm talking to The Green Alice, anyways, the theme was disturbing so WARNING.

This is rated M.

Oh. NeverInUrWildestDreams don't own FAIRY TAIL. Guys I am not Mashima.

* * *

><p>Safe and Sound.<p>

Summary:_ I wished we met in different circumstances._

_._

_._

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_._

_._

Juvia curved her hands on her ears and prayed to Gods and Goddesses that the chaos outside her door would stop. Her sobs were stuck inside her and wanted to be released, her tears were constantly falling from those beautiful orbs of hers. Her parents, the King and Queen was outside protecting the kingdom, and she should too, instead her parents wanted her to hide, she was the only heir of one of the oldest Kingdom in the City of Fiore. She wished that her parents would be saved, that her kingdom would be protected by the Gods, she wished that this was all a bad dream, a dream she would soon be awake, and it would just be a memory fade, but as another sob raked her body, she knew that this was reality, this was cruelty.

"Where is the princess?" a gruff voice asked from outside the door, and Juvia suddenly wanted to go out her sanctuary and jump out her window and run away from this ill-forsaken place. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard her father's voice.

"You will have to go through me before you pass." His voice was strong, so powerful, that it made Juvia's face broke into a bittersweet smile, instantly, she did not want to leave anymore, she would be strong like her father, she would face this _nightmare_ and would come out the victor.

"King Jellal of the Water Kingdom….don't you recognize me?" the voice inquired, his voice mocking and challenging, and Juvia persuaded that the erratic beating of her heart was because of her fear.

"It cannot be. How—you are—"

"Yes, I am Gray of the Ice Kingdom, the only son of the mighty Silver, the water on your sea still run as strong as your memory, my king, but after this day, your legacy will go down like the way your kingdom will fall, and the sand beneath your feet will be the only one to be reminded by your blood." His every word came out like an oath, a promise, a _death call_, Juvia heard the clashing of the swords, the metals screeched as it collided with flesh, and after that the world became quiet, the world became still, the world became agonizingly _poisonous_.

Juvia wished, she wished that once her door opened, she would be met by the warm smile of her father. And everything would be alright. She wished.

Because when the door opened, what she saw made her heart wrenched painfully, what she saw made her asked why the gods did not save her, her family, her people, and her kingdom. She leapt out of the door, and kicked and punched those who tried to hold her, she felt her eyes stung when her hair was yanked by forcefully. And blue clashed with dark blue.

As she stood there scared and motionless, he looked her up and down and up again, and she would have covered herself by her arms if it wasn't for his warriors holding her. She could not help but look at him, teary-eyed but she tried to look tough, she could not let this man, this poor excuse of a gentleman to see her _fear._

"A true beauty of Royalty, my prince." A voice said from behind her, and the princess cringed at the reek of his breath. The other men laughed together with the first one and lecherously ran their hands down her body, she tried to shake their hands off her when their prince socked their face. She watched as the soldiers trampled back.

"Take your filthy hands off her, I will only say this once, if I see any of you touch her, I will not hesitate to bury you all alive. She is _mine_."

She shivered, she did not know anymore what was worse. He carried her high on his shoulders, she tried to protest but his hands stilled her down. "There are women we captured; you can use them as your entertainments."

Juvia's eyes widens, No, not her people, she could not let any woman got rape, she would not let any woman got slaved around, but she knew she could no longer do that. She choked back her tears but when she saw her Father and mother's body lying on the floor, swimming on the mixture of their blood and sand, it was all Juvia's strength not to let her tears fall.

When the Prince walked out, the entire troops cheered. "The Water Kingdom has fallen."

* * *

><p>The servants clad on the skimpiest and most revealing clothes she saw, tried to wash her up. They giggled when she did not let them take her robes away, she did not trust them, not one bit, all these people were her enemy, the ones that killed her family and took her out of her home. She knew she was being irrational but she knew it was her way into coping for her loss. She hated them, she hated them all, especially that <em>beast<em>.

"Aren't you a beauty?"one of them cooed as they poured water on her porcelain skin.

"Just look at her skin, never seen a skin as white as the snow." The others agreed, she just ignored them, the jasmine oils were calming her, and the lavender scented goo relaxed her hair.

"You are a lucky girl, to be chosen by the Prince Gray." And they giggled like a harlot would do; maybe they were harlots, judging from their clothes.

She just sighed; she ignored the annoying laughter of the servants, and focused on something else, and she was bombarded by her family's memories. The Water Kingdom was no longer alive, it was wiped out and could not be identified in maps, no more of the beach strolling, no more laughter's at dinner tables, no more of her father's thick accent, no more of her mother's beautiful loving voice, no more of her mother's stern berating, no more of her father's whiny voices, no more of _everything._

No more _happiness_.

No more.

When the tears fell, the servants stilled their hands, and watched with pity as they knew that she was not a lucky gal. She was stuck in the real world.

They left her wearing a simple white gown, the top of her long sleeves were cut vertically and flapped as she moved her hands, the front was cut squarely and a golden sash was tied beneath her breast, accentuating her full mounds, the gown flew down in an airy style but it did not missed to show her hourglass figure that her mother was proud of. They styled her hair in a lovely braid and tucked it on her side, they put various flowers on it.

Whenever her father would see her, he would always compliment her how lovely she looked and he would be very protective of her. He would tell her that no prince or gladiator deserved her, no one would be worthy of his precious daughter, that was one of the reasons that she was not wedded with any man on her age, he was keen on her suitors. She stopped her thoughts. A sudden wrenching pain gripped her heart, her father, her mother…she wiped the tears even before it started to fall.

They sacrificed their life to protect her, now it's her turn to fight for their justice.

This did not feel like how a slave should be treated, she was actually treated like a…royalty. She was a royalty of the Water Kingdom…not the Ice Kingdom. In the middle of the room was a big bed with the most expensive furs of animals. The room was warm despite the belief that the Ice Kingdom was the coldest place ever.

Outside was the cheering of the Ice people, a celebration was handed for everyone, they were celebrating the fall of her kingdom, the fall of the mighty Jellal and Erza, the festive mood was present in everyone but not her.

Hours passed, she did not know that she had slept; she stood up and went to the table where a platter of food was served and a cup of water was left. She ignored the food for she was not hungry, and gulped down the water, she relinquished at the sweet taste of it, savoring it as it rolled on her tongue…

"You look wonderful wearing my people's dress."

She heard the thump of the cup as it collided on the floor. When she turned around, anger flushed on her face, and her body pooled with defiant braveness. "What are you doing in here?" she inquired, her voice raised an octave higher, and she swore that her neck was splattered with blotches of red. "This is Juvia's quarters and you are certainly not welcomed here."

He laughed with a mocking disgust. When he put his cup down, she stepped back; she kept her eyes on his face. He was stripped off of his heavy armor; he was an Adonis, a man sculptured from bronze, his body dressed with rippling muscles and scars from proudly won battles on the field. He was clad only with a cape made with the bears' fur, and a loin cloth covered his crotch.

The next thing that the princess knew was his body hovered over hers; his eyes traced every features of her. She scrunched her eyes closed when he leaned in. "This room is _ours_, my queen." Juvia's eyes snapped wide open when she felt something, slick, warm and wet on the side of her neck. She pushed him and tried to kick him off of her but he gripped her wrist tighter and stronger, and she could only cry as he ripped her clothes away. She did not beg for she knew it would be of satisfaction for him.

The only thing she remembered was the painful throbbing of her broken maidenhood, and the disgusting sound of his own bliss.

* * *

><p>The next day was once again painful for her, his heavy weight covered half of her naked body, his hands hugged her possessively, his face buried on the disarray of her blue hair, she felt so sticky, so sore, so…<em>dirty<em>.

The tears fell once more, silent sobs raked her body, her body was no longer hers. She did not know what was worse, being raped or being with the man who murdered every person dear for her. Both was worse. It was hell.

As she cried inside his arms, he silently watched her with blank eyes.

When she tried to take his bulky arms away from her so she could bath herself, he gripped her tight and she could only yelped. "T-Take yourself off o-o-f m-m-me" she hiccupped, still trying to push him away, she was trying to be brave once more, and that only made him amuse.

He pushed her wrists on top of her head and covered those beautiful lips with his, he liked the way she trembled beneath him, he liked the sheer horror in her eyes as his hands travelled on her smooth body. She was so beautiful and she was making him so hard.

He heard her gasped as he moved inside her tight cavern. The feeling of her was so deliciously great around him, he pushed himself deeper inside her, and wrapped those wonderful legs around his hips, he growled as he rolled his hips, pushing the tip of his cock inside her, she tried to claw him off her but to no avail.

When he turned her around, he heard her gasped once more, he grabbed her from behind and continued to thrust inside his queen. He smirked on her skin when he heard her moaning beneath him.

"That's what I like" he hissed on her ear as he felt his coming brewing, when she tried to cover her moans with her hands, he pushed her down on the bed, his body covered her small ones, and laid her hands away from her.

She bit her lip as she felt the warm sensation inside her. He growled as he spilled his seeds inside her womb.

"As my queen, you are to give me an heir." He grunted as he slumped his whole body on her soft ones. When he took himself out of her, she let out a sigh of relief; she could still feel the sticky liquid dripping on her thighs. He stood up and tied a cloth around his hips, ready to leave her. She turned around, "I never agreed being the queen of a brute, I will never give you an heir. I despise you. Just wait till the gods punish you." She spat at him, forgetting her habit of speaking on third speech, she's not scared at him anymore, because he had taken everything from her. There was nothing to lose anymore.

When he stopped from his tracks, she unconsciously found herself swallowing hard. "Do you really believe that your god will punish me? From what? From taking you? From slaying the man who killed my parents?" he was suddenly next to her, his large hands gripped her arm so tightly that it could break.

She huffed at him and pushed herself up, the fur that covered her body fell like a pool, "You are a murderer" all her anger rose and popped out her.

"Please, I'm not the only one. Even your precious father had killed."

Hearing him mention about her father made her cower inside, "Y—you, unlike you my father did that because he wanted to protect me, to protect my kingdom, my people."

"Isn't that what I did as well? to protect my people and myself"

Curly blue hair flew from her sides as she shook her hair and bit back her sobs. "You killed—my people, women, children, and even priests, you are a murderer"

"I killed those who wanted to kill me, I did not kill them. my men did." He could see her eyes wavered as his grip on her arm slackened.

She kept her gaze away, crying. "They only follow your orders"

"And they did, because they fought for their lives."

"You're an animal." He only smirked at her, and watched as her skin glistened with sweats.

"I was told that, more than enough"

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." He watched as she coiled on the bed like a ball, and cried her eyes out while muttering how she hated him and it pierced his heart.

* * *

><p>AN: So there will be installment for this, this is my absolute favorite.


	6. Chapter 6: Of all the flowers II

A/N: Due to the sudden pour of request to make a sequel to the Flower Shop AU.

Dedicated to mgaa, since you really like the Of all the flowers, and asked for a sequel. Sorry if it took me long to make a sequel to this, it was really hard to come up with an idea, especially when i had not intended it to be a series. Hope you'll like it.

NeverInUrWildestDreams presents

* * *

><p>OF ALL THE FLOWERS, II<p>

'

'

'I don't care if I became penniless, if it meant to have you'

.

.

.

He remembered it all well.

It was summer that time. It was the season that he hated the most. They had moved out of their former town not three months ago, and Gray was thinking of strolling around and explores this new town they would go to live in for — for the rest of his life. Maybe.

He and his parents moved to Oak town because of his father's job. He actually protested because he did not want to leave Fiore and his friends and moving away meant different place, different group of people and he had to get along with everybody else. _Fuck_ that, he hated formalities and mindless pleasantries.

But in the end, he agreed to his parents plan. So he was now strolling down the beautiful town of Oak, under the painful scorching sun. His shirt clung to him like a second skin and he suddenly had the urge to strip it away. Or he did not have to strip away because his shirt was long gone, so that was why he heard some screaming—more like squealing.

In the end, he found himself sitting on the white sand and leaning on a big rock, admiring the beautiful scenery in front of him. The smell of the sea assaulted his senses, the waves came crashing on the sparkling white sand, and he could hear rustling of clothing—wait. What? Rustling of clothing, he peeked from the big rock he was leaning on and did a double take upon seeing a beautiful woman, now only clad in her matching underwear.

He felt his heart did a cartwheel inside his chest and felt like the world suddenly went slowmo, because goddammit, he had never seen a woman who rocked with a blue hair, her body was a perfect sculpture of the body of a goddess. That bouncy big breast that his eyes were feasting on was covered by mere cloth, that flat stomach, that small waist, those large hips, and don't let him get it started with her legs.

Her pale skin glowed more beneath the scorching sun, she was so beautiful, but what made his breath hitched up on his throat was her smile.

That was the first time he saw her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Juvia-chan!"<p>

Juvia almost dropped the vase she was holding when she heard Mika-san's cheery voice. A healthy blush covered her face, and she scrambled to her feet. "Mika—sa-san, Good morning!" She stammered and the older woman giggled behind her gloves.

"So is there something _interesting_ that happened to you when I was away?" she scooted closer to Juvia and covered her shoulders with her arm and playfully wiggled her eyebrows.

The younger woman's face turned a deeper shade of vermilion and Mika just laughed. "Mika-san" the blunette flailed her arms on circular motion.

"Mhmmm. Are there any new flowers?" the white haired woman changed the topic because she was aware that Juvia might faint like the last time she told her on what position Juvia and her son should do for earlier pregnancy. To compensate on what she did, she bought dozens of bouquets.

Juvia seemed to calm down, and all her embarrassment was gone, she excitedly showed the new flowers that were delivered earlier. "Wow." Mika-san exclaimed and Juvia proudly smiled as she started to pick the flowers she wanted to buy.

"Mika-san, Juvia has to arrange it for a while, does Mika-san mind waiting?" she politely asked as the woman watched Juvia with sharp eyes. "I—i-is there something wrong?"

When Mika went towards Juvia, she stepped back, the white haired beauty was taller than Juvia with a little inches and Juvia felt herself turned smaller and smaller. "kyaa!" she yelped when she felt Mika's hands on her hips. "Mhmm, You have large hips, that is good for carrying kids" when Mika took her hands off of Juvia, the blunette could only raise her eyebrow in astonishment.

Mika presented her with a smug smile and added "Silver was right I don't have to worry about my grandchildren being healthy or not, because you, my dear, is perfect for bearing my grandkids."

"Eh—eh?!" Juvia once then, been bombarded by the son she was talking about. She clutched her cheeks with her hands, and felt steams coming out of her head.

_"Juvia and Gray-sama making babies?!"_

"Yes, my dear" Juvia was not aware that she had said her thoughts out loud. " oh, you should start practicing calling me Mother." Mika-san winked at the blunette.

Juvia's head was still swimming with _things_ when she heard the bell from the door chimed and saw Mika-san walking out without saying goodbye, but knowing the older woman she had already bid her goodbye but she just did not heard.

"W—wait, Mika-san?!" she called, her apron flapped around her as the winds assaulted her. When Mika heard Juvia's voice she stilled and turned around.

"Juvia, what are you doing?" she asked as the young lady huffed for air.

"b—but, what about Mika-san's flowers?"

"It's alright, My son will picked it up like _last time_" she winked at Juvia, Mika really loved seeing Juvia's reaction, she was so adorable.

* * *

><p>"What?!"<p>

"I said you should pick the flowe—"

"I heard what you said." Gray glared at his mother as she looked at her fingernails like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The first time he stepped on that shop and the time he met _Juvia_, he made an idiot out of himself, and he did not like it.

"Then why are you asking me to repeat myself then?" she innocently blinked at her son, and Gray rolled his eyes because his mother was making him do things he did not want. It was not that he did not want to see Juvia once more, It was just he did not want to make a fool out of himself, _again._

He could not even say the words he wanted to tell her.

"What are you so scared of? It's not like you're asking her to marry you and make babie—"

"Mom, could you please—"he sighed, the last thing he wanted to stay in his head was the picture of Juvia, _naked_, and him making Fullbuster heirs. It was torturous enough that he remembered her only clad in her underwear, every morning of his life.

"Oh. Gray" he heard his mother sobbed and that caught his attention. "It was like yesterday when I held you in my arms, and look at you now, all grown-up and have a girlfriend" she even wiped a fake tear.

His face burned from embarrassment. "Mom, Juvia is not my girlfriend—"

"—yet." She finished for him and her mother giggled behind her hands like a schoolgirl. Mika raised an eyebrow when her son did not protest and that made her smile warmly. She glanced on the wall clock and jumped out of her seat.

"W-wait?" Gray spluttered out as his mother pushed him out of their house.

"Go along now, she must be waiting." She said and Gray scowled at her, she just ignored him because she knew that he really wanted to go there but did not have a reason to.

Gray was about to leave when his mother called him. "What?!" he, annoyed, asked. When, he saw his mother's stern gaze, he swallowed hard.

"Give these to her parents." She thrust a bag of cookies and breads.

His face etched with confusion. "Go and court her parents too." She winked.

He swore his parents would be the death of him

* * *

><p>He took it back; <em>she <em>would be the death of him.

With that wonderful big eyes of hers, that curly blue hair, that button-like nose, that full luscious pink lips, that pale skin, and that sinfully wonderful body of hers.

Gray Fullbuster had decided that Juvia would be the death of him.

He felt his breath hitched up when she smiled behind those flowers. His hands were turning sweaty and clammy because of it. Unconsciously reached for his hair and checked his appearance on the glass window, and immediately scowled, since when did he started to become concerned on his appearance? Could he really enter the shop? With a sigh, he pushed the door open.

…..

"Welcome to—" her next words were cut short, when she saw Gray entering the shop. Her feet seemed like it was glued on the floor, her whole body froze when she saw that handsome face of his.

She bet her face resembled a tomato right now. "Hey." He whispered, returning her greeting and my god, should he really be sensual? She scratched her cheeks with her finger, in a way to cool it down.

"Is Gray-sama h-here for the flowers?" she asked, remembering what Mika-san told her.

He reached for his hair and unconsciously combed it. His movements caused for his biceps to be visible and that made Juvia's cheeks redder. "Yeah. Are they ready?"

Juvia stared at him for a few seconds, her luscious pink lips apart, and in awe. He had to repeat himself so that Juvia would be out of her stance. And he would be lying if he did not found it cute.

"Mhmm, with j-just few touches," she informed, while silently berating herself for daydreaming. The blunette shyly offered him a seat, and he found out that she was smaller than he had thought. She only stood below his chin. Was it wrong to sniff some of her scent when she went near him?

As he waited for the flowers, he could not help but found it nice to watch her working and that she seemed like she was enjoying herself, and for some odd reason…he was too.

With a few minutes, he was not aware of the fact that the sun started to set and the world outside was starting to grow dark. And the bag of cookies and breads seemed to weigh heavier on his lap and that was when he was become aware of the laughter inside the shop. Was that his father's voice?

The sound of Juvia's cheerful voice made almost made him jump out of his seat. "All done."

He stood up and was about to pay her when she said that it was already paid. And the laughter made his ear twitched once more. "Is that my father's voice?" he warily asked, almost not sure himself, because why would his father be here when he should be—

"Yes, Silver-san is drinking with papa."

After hearing that information, his eyes widened like saucers and Juvia shyly and bashfully tugged his hand forward. "Juvia will show you." This was supposed to be the part where he would stammer and blush, but he felt himself grew mad at his dad. What was he doing here?

When they entered the house, which was an extension of the shop, he was now sure that it was his dad's voice.

"He is also the captain of their basketball team, and also the football team, and he was also top of his class" he heard his father say. He could see a figure, his back facing him, and Gray could feel himself sweating when his father noticed him. "Well, speaking of the devil, he is here." Gray felt his breath froze when his father pointed at him, and a man just the same height as him stood up as well and greeted him. His father went to him and draped an arm over.

Gray was then aware that Juvia was not on his side, he bowed in a very respectful way that his father raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Gray." He introduced and stood stiffly as the brown haired man with sharp blue eyes, that was the same hue as Juvia, shook his hand and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, nice meeting you too. I'm Vernard."

He thrust the bag on the man's arm "What is this?" the brown haired man asked—Juvia's papa.

"It's a bag of cookies and breads, my mom baked it."

"ooohh." Said the man and called his wife, Julia, and showed the bag, they thanked him and Gray was given an opportunity to talk to his dad. "What are you doing here?" he hissed on his dad, and looked over his shoulder just to make sure that the Lockser's did not hear him.

"What else? I'm drinking with my pal—"

"Don't play coy with me."

"okay. Okay. I'm helping you win her parent's approval." His dad winked and Gray face-palmed because he had the most annoying and nosiest and snoopiest parents in the whole world. With a sigh, he exclaimed "we are going home."

"Gray-sama, Silver-san, should stay for dinner, Juvia and mama cooked"

Gray would have agreed after hearing that Juvia cooked for them, "Sorry, but we have to go." His father was about to protest when he pinched his arm. He felt awful when he saw that Juvia's face evolved into disappointment.

"oh." He heard her say, and her voice was even disappointed! Man, he sucked big time.

"You see my mother is alone at home, and she wanted to have the flowers—so yeah." He said hoping she would understand. "Oh, my Mika is alone at home" he heard his father exclaimed.

They both bid goodbyes when he and his father were about to leave, he stopped in his tracks and everyone turned curiously at him. He limply went to Juvia and fished out a box from his pocket and run away.

"Now what was that? That is not the proper way to propose son." Silver spouted at his son, he was aware that Gray gave Juvia a small box.

"Shut up. And it's not a ring."

"Oh." And they were about to turn a corner when his father leaned on his ear and whispered. "So should I tell your mom that it is MISSION ACCOMPLISHED." He winked and even showed him thumbs up.

…..

"Now what was that about?" Vernard asked, his face scrunched up and tried to peek on his daughter's hand. He saw a little box and when Juvia opened it up. "Woah.—is that a coin?—made out of jade?"

He took it out of the box and watched as his daughter's face brightened up with a smile. "papa don't bite it." She reprimanded with a cute pout on her face. "What? Just making sure it was real."

"what is that?" he asked when he saw her holding a strip of paper.

_'I don't care if I became penniless, if it meant to have you'_

She heard her papa shouted for her mother and asked for his reading glasses, because apparently, the writing was so small. And Juvia crumpled the paper on her chest and snatched the coin from her father and giddily jumped towards her room.

And when she got inside her room she heard her father screamed.

"What the?" he asked and when Juvia was away, the thought suddenly settled on him like an anchor would. He slowly turned around to his wife, who was busy humming. "D—don't tell me, …that—that boy, that Silver's son ..—was courting my precious Juvia?!"

His wife stopped humming and sweetly smiled at him. "Then, I won't tell,dear." She giggled.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope I did not disappoint you guys, i'm not actually sure of this myself, so I wanna know what you guys thought of it.

ciao~~


	7. Chapter 7: The Tales

A/N: Dedicated to P. Fullbuster Believe, so she told me a prompt for the series. Sorry it did not worked out like the way you wanted but hope you'll like it. You guys can think of it as a Chapter 3:BETTER sequel. And some references on Chapter 2:Inspiration.

Disclaimer. Me don't own Fairy tail

Warning: Pure Word Vomit.

**The tales**

**;**

**;**

**Summary**: Because Love hit you fast and unexpected.

;

;

;

;

;

"Mummy, why you fat?" the dark blue haired boy asked, Silver Rain Fullbuster, four years old, looked like an exact replica of his father except for his curly hair. The four year old clad on his duck printed blue pajamas made him ten times more adorable than he was.

Juvia smiled warmly at the young boy in front of her and rubbed her tummy lovingly. "Mommy is pregnant."

"pwegnan?" he tilted his head in the side, which made Juvia giggled. She lightly pinched his chubby pink cheeks and the little boy scowled like the way his father would do. "Yes, mommy carries a baby here." She pointed at her large stomach.

The boy's dark blue eyes widened. "Mommy you eat baby?"

"No. Mommy umm… has a baby inside her, and this is the place to protect the baby." She explained while cradling Silver's chubby hands.

"oh. Soooo mummy protectsss baby."

"yes."

He suddenly threw his hands up, gave his mother a cute grin, some of his teeth were missing, and exclaimed "Mummy 'sss a hero."

And that made Juvia smiled some more. She took Silver's hands and placed it on her tummy and the little boy looked at her with confusion. "Shhh...just wait for it." She whispered and Silver waited patiently with a cute pout on his face, determination etched his cute features.

And when his little palm felt a fluttering force beneath it, Juvia could swear that his smile was the most amazing she had witnessed.

* * *

><p>"I don't like him daddy, he's stupid." The six year old, Silver, exclaimed with a frown on his face, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.<p>

Gray knelt in front of his son, his large hands cupped his son's shoulder, "He is your brother" he said, and he knew that he was not good in this kind of things; it was usually Juvia's job whenever the boy's were on argument. But right now, she was comforting their two year old son, Frost Lake Fullbuster.

"Look what he did, he ruined my work." Silver stated as he showed his drawing that was filled with cookie smudges and colorings that were not aligned. Gray carefully brought his hand down and warily said. "Maybe you can teach him." Silver Rain, six year old, had already shown a potential in being an artist, he liked drawing and painting, and Gray was proud of it because his son had taken his skill.

Gray could almost smell him shouting at him when they both noticed a dark blue haired boy peeked at the door. "Frost." And then he hid himself behind the door like no one noticed him.

"Frost…come here." Gray sighed and he saw how Silver scowled some more.

Frost poked his head out and shyly went towards them with his hands behind his back. "daddy.." he started and comically ran towards his big brother . "Don' mad, don' mad, don' mad." He said while shaking his head and on his hand was a piece of paper. The two year old had a habit of repeating words like a mantra.

"me draw fo aniki." His cherub face could make any one swoon, Gray always knew that he was a goner when he met his wife, but when Silver and Frost came to his life, he knew that soft was something he had became. Maybe—forever.

The little boy looked at both of them with big baby blue tear glazed eyes, his lips on a cute pout and Gray swore that they got it from their mother. "Don' mad…" he said once more, his chubby hands pushed the paper towards his aniki and had his head bowed down. Gray watched as Silver scowled, his expression wavered from seeing Frost's cute face.

With Frost's ruffled dark blue hair, his pale skin, cherry kissed cheeks, and chubby face, his little boy was an angel, and Silver was too. Frost's features came from Silver except his straight hair and pale skin.

Silver, hesitantly took the drawing that his little brother made and took his hand. Gray smiled upon seeing that Silver smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Me have cookies." Frost, took his hand away, and dug it into his jumper's pocket and gave his brother a cookie, which the older boy took.

"Thanks" he gruffly replied, disgust was something that never came into children's mind. Gray knew that once Juvia found out that her baby boy had snuck cookies inside his pocket, she would be furious, Juvia was a clean freak.

After hearing his aniki said his thanks, Frost smiled widely. Something about his boy's smile that made Gray smile as well. It was something they got from their mother. Juvia's smile was contagious, so was theirs.

Gray's dark blue eyes followed the little boys. Frost skipped as his aniki held his hand. "Frost don't jump, you might trip."

The younger boy ignored his brother and continued jumping as they walk, muttering. "Jump, jump, jump" as he skidded.

Silver just sighed, "Do you want aniki to teach you how to draw?" he asked and his brother stilled beside him, his eyes glimmered with delight and excitement. He bobbed his head excitedly "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YESSSSSS"

"then don't jump. Okay?"

The smaller boy nodded obediently, a cute expression flustered on his face. "Kay. No jump, no jump, no jump." Silver wanted to face-palm upon hearing his little brother's chant; still they went to the living room where the papers and colorings were.

When Gray went to the living room, he saw his wife, Juvia putting down glasses of juice and a plate of biscuits and cookies on the table. The boys coloring their drawings while lying on their stomach on the floor. Upon hearing the boy's chirped their thanks Gray felt his heart burst with pride, because his little boys were very polite.

Silver occasionally looked at his brother's drawings and helped him how to color it properly. "Aniki, 'niki, 'niki, me wanna make boat." Frost said while waggling his crayon on the sky.

Silver draw on his paper and showed it to Frost. "Wow, wow." The two year old clapped his hands. Frost was really amazed at the illustration that his brother showed him.

"You copy this." He said.

"mmm" the younger boy agreed. Frost took the paper and tried to copy it while his tongue was stuck out on the corner of his lips, concentrated on the task on hand; Silver tapped Frost on the shoulder and showed him a crayon.

"What color is this, Frost?" he asked.

The little boy narrowed his eyes on the crayon and shouted. "Gwin"

"very good, it is green" Silver admired.

The night was made by Silver asking Frost what color the crayon was and Frost attentively listening to his brother whenever he made an answer wrong. Juvia went towards him and placed an arm on his waist. "They are really cute." She whispered.

"Yeah. Frost admires his brother so much." And Gray was happy that his boys were in good terms.

* * *

><p>"No..NOOO, Don' wanna, don goo..aniki.."<p>

Frost wailed as he watched his brother walked towards his father. Juvia rubbed her baby boy's back, Silver was going to school now, and Frost did not want his aniki to leave.

Juvia and Gray's heart broke upon seeing the little boy's tear stricken face and him hiccupping almost every time. "mummy, Aniki will leave me, nooo."

Silver frowned on his little brother, disappointed on his face was very evident and Frost was surprised seeing his aniki disappointed.

"Daddy,let's go, I don't want to be late."Silver impatiently tapped his foot on the floor.

Juvia hugged Frost and tried to keep his hand from reaching out to his brother. "Frost, aniki has to go to school, but he will be back. Okay?" His pretty mummy tried to persuade him but he was stubborn when he wanted to.

As Gray and Silver walked towards the car, Frost wailed louder and wiggled out of his mother's embrace. He ran quickly and hugged his brother, his arms and legs clasped around his aniki. "Aniki doooon' leave." He said while shaking his head no.

Silver tried to shook him off. Juvia came running and tried to untangle Frost from Silver while Gray pulled Silver away.

The younger boy, hiccupped, his face filled with tears. "Aniki, school'sssss baddd… many kids fight you, me not there, me wan help aniki." He said and Silver's scowl was erased, Juvia and Gray were surprised upon hearing those words.

"Look, Frost, School is not bad." He started as he wiped his brother's tears. "And don't worry aniki is a big boy, aniki is strong, I will fight all the bad kids" Frost's sobs started to die down and Juvia and Gray released a sigh of relief. Really, only Silver could make Frost stop from crying.

"weally?" he asked.

Silver nodded his head. "Of course, aniki is strong, do you not believe me?"

Frost looked horrified when Silver asked him that. "Noooo, me trust aniki." He said and hugged Silver, his face buried on his brother's stomach.

"But me don' have pwaymate." He complained.

Silver tapped his head gently, "I will be back soon, and when I get back we'll play. Okay?"

Frost lifted his head and stared at his brother, a cute pout on his lips. "Pwomise?"

"Promise." The older boy even raised a hand as a sign of promise.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Gray went towards their bedroom and saw Juvia lying on her side, he snuck himself next to her and nuzzled his face on her hair. His hands crawled from her stomach towards her breasts. When he was about to cup her mounds, Juvia swatted his hands off.<p>

"Ow, what's wrong with you?" he asked, it was so long since they made love. He was really busy at work, and she with the house and kids, and whenever they have time, they would just lounge around because they were really tired.

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama, but you know we can't do it." She explained as she turned to face him. Her lips enticed him in many ways possible.

"What?!" he asked, completely befuddled. He wanted to do the deed because work was not a bitch this time, and he got plenty of energy in stored.

"The boys are on the other room, they might hear us." She whispered, her warm breath made fluttering kisses on his cheek. He tugged her closer towards his body, and whispered on her ear. "Don't worry, they are sleeping"

"'Still—" she was not able to finish her sentence when she felt his tongue lapping on her neck.

"Come on Juvia, you know how much I missed you, and the feeling of your pus—"mmgjkgjgbmgjh" she quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"Don't say vulgar words, the boys might hear it." She reprimanded him once more. He had this urge to roll his eyes, really, he was whispering. Juvia is such a prude. He gently took her hand as away but not before he brushed his tongue on her palm.

"I said, they won't, unless you are really _loud_." He watched her shivered.

"you're embarrassing Juvia." She cupped her cheeks, and that made him turned on more, because after all this years, they already had two kids, and Juvia was still shy as fuck. And not to mention innocently sexy, she was still the same, and he loved to ravage her now.

"I love it, when you speak in third person, you're making me hard now." He said and guided her hand on his hard on.

She gasped "Gray—"

"I love it when you say my name." he said and covered her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"mummy, mummy, look I got an A."<p>

"Wow,that's wonderful baby." Juvia said without glancing on Silver. Her hands planted on the counter, she felt her head spinning and her stomach clenching.

When Silver saw that his mother started to sweat more, he took her hand and a worried expression on his face. "Mummy, are you okay?"

Juvia smiled weakly at her baby, and "yes, mummy's fine." Her little boy looked unconvinced "Why don't you go play with Frost for a while? Mummy will make you bake mac."

Upon hearing his favorite food, the dark-haired boy's attention was averted to what his mother told him. When Juvia saw that Silver went towards the living room, Juvia started to breathe in slowly. The more she stayed standing, the more her world seemed spinning.

When Frost saw his aniki, the little boy perked up, he excitedly ran towards him and showed him his coloring book. His cute face lit up the whole room. "Aniki, look, me draw mummy, daddy, you and me." He informed as he pointed at the paper.

When Silver did not compliment him, Frost started to worry; he put the coloring book down, "Wats wrong?" He shh-ed his brother. "I think mummy is sick."

The little boy's face turned into a shock, his eyebrows burrowed together. "Nooo..mummy sick." He said worriedly and his eyes started to water. Silver sighed; really his brother could be a bit emotional.

"Hey, don't cry, we will take care of mummy."

The little boy quickly perked up and started to jump up and down like a cute bunny. "Yes, yes, yes"

Silver took Frost's little hand and tugged him with him towards the kitchen. "aniki, shud we tell daddy?"

"no." silver looked horrified, "Daddy will be mad at us, we did not take care of mummy. When Daddy is not home, we should protect mummy." He explained and when it dawned down to Frost, he agreed and tried to give him a thumbs up, when his fingers did not want to obey him, he used his other hand to clasp it together, Silver smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

They were about to enter the kitchen when they heard a loud thump from inside. They hurriedly went there, Silver in front of Frost, while Frost cowered at his back. When they saw their mother lying on the floor, they quickly went towards her. Frost was already crying and Silver tried to choke back his tears as he shook his mother awake. "Mummy.?"

* * *

><p>Juvia woke up, feeling like there were blocks on her body, when she tried to sit up, then she saw her babies sleeping next to her, their heads on her. She could not help but smiled at the sight. Her boys were really sweet.<p>

"Juvia?" she knew that voice. She watched her husband hurriedly walked towards her, his face with a worried expression. "Are you feeling fine now?" he asked as he held her hand and caressed the finger that had her ring.

She sighed "yeah, just a little dizzy, but I am fine now." She watched as he sighed in relief, when he saw her looked at the boys, he smiled. "I saw them crying beside you when I got home, they did not want to leave your side, and insisted to sleep next to you."

"oh, my babies" she exclaimed, her eyes started tearing up.

She was so blessed to have her sons' sweethearts.

….

Gray, one by one took the boys back to their room. As he entered the master's bedroom, he saw his wife eyeing the food, uninterestedly. When she lifted her eyes, she saw her husband looking at her with worried but stern eyes. "I told you to go to the doctor, weeks ago."

"juvia is fine, Gray-sama, I always feel this but it leaves then."

"Damn it Juvia that was what you told me, weeks ago, and the week after—hell that was what you always say…and look at you." He sighed, slumped back on the loveseat and rubbed his face with his hands. Juvia went to Gray and put her hand on his shoulder. She suddenly felt guilty. Upon feeling her warmth near him, Gray looked up and saw her smiling. "Juvia will go, so don't worry anymore."

Juvia squeaked when he pulled her flush to him. Her heart hammered inside her ribs as her husband buried his face on her stomach, his breath swallowed, his shoulders lightly shaking…"I…I'm just worried." He explained, Juvia laid her hands on his hair and combed it tenderly.

After all these years, Gray was the only one who could make her feel this way.

* * *

><p>"Boys don't run." Gray scolded, as he pushed the cart. They were grocery shopping, Juvia had an appointment with the doctor and Gray wanted to surprise her when she got home. He wanted to fill <em>her<em> kitchen with groceries, ingredients and stuffs, since he knew how much she loved cooking.

And apparently his sons were not helping. Frost was so active, running and jumping around while his older son was following Frost to make sure that the two year old won't get lost. And damn it, he lost sight of them.

"Shit, Juvia will give me hell." He thought and tried to shout for his sons' name while other people were eyeing him. He was about to round an aisle when—

"bwahh"

"Fuck" he cursed, he almost dropped his phone. When he turned around he saw Frost holding his laughter while Silver was running towards them.

He immediately sheathed upon seeing Frost. "Where were the both of you?"

The boys cowered from seeing their father's mad expression; he rarely got mad at them. Silver just pouted while Frost's baby blue eyes started to water. Gray sighed and rubbed his face. He gathered the little boy in his arms and apologized. "but don't do that again okay?...I am so worried. Your mother will be so mad at me."

Frost was rubbing his eyes with his fist and Silver watched them with uninterested eyes.

Gray had Silver holding his pants while munching a chocolate bar and had Frost in the cart as they walked around the grocery. "Daddy, me want cookies."

"—and ice cream" Silver added after his Frost made a request.

Gray looked down at them and smiled. "Okay." They went to get what they want. When they were at the counter some girls flocked around his sons and he would be lying if he said he was not proud at seeing them ignoring their coo-eds'.

Though he knew that Juvia might be upset if she found out that her babies were being rude.

* * *

><p>Gray and the boys were currently putting chocolate syrups on top of the ice cream they bought, they put sprinkles, marshmallows and anything that seemed fit for the surprise Ice cream sundae they were making for Juvia.<p>

He glanced at the snowflake designed wall clock and scowled, Juvia was late. She should be home any minute now, or she should have been here before they arrived home. He could not help but be worried. Was there something wrong? Was she sick…? He hoped not. He could not afford to lose her.

His train of thoughts were cut short when he heard the doorbell. "Daddy, the door." Silver informed him, Frost was too busy licking the drippings of chocolate syrup on the bottle.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by his beautiful wife. She embraced him and pecked him on the lips. "Hey." He whispered as he half hugged her.

"Juvia is sorry she was late."

"Nah. It's alright. I hope you don't mind pizza for tonight." His dark blue eyes watched as she peeled herself out of her heavy coat, Winter was coming, so it was chiller than before.

"It's okay, Juvia is so tired, she can't cook for tonight." She looked over her shoulder but her attention was stolen when she heard her babies running towards her. "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" they shouted.

She opened her arms for them to snuggle in. They giggled as she kissed their cheeks a little louder than intended. "Mummy, me, aniki and daddy made ice cream. Fo you" Her blue eyes mirrored Frost's own, as he enthusiastically informed her.

"Mummy, are you feeling better now?" Silver asked as they tugged her wrist towards the kitchen. "Yes. Mummy is fine, sweet cakes"

"Oh. Okay."

Gray smiled upon seeing his family.

* * *

><p>When they tucked the boys to bed, that was when Gray noticed Juvia. She seemed jumpy and fidgety….she was nervous. When he put a hand on her shoulder, Gray frowned as Juvia jumped away. "Gray-sama,you scared Juvia." She laughed awkwardly.<p>

He stared at her, his eyes boring hers as she darted her gaze away. "How was your visit at the hospital?"

She fidgeted on her spot, her foot moved frantically, a sign that she was nervous. "Ahh—ano. Juvia—It was fine."

With silent steps, he went towards her, his face worried and Juvia could swear that his voice was shaking. "Was it…bad?"

Juvia chuckled gently and linked her fingers with his. She went closer towards him. "Nothing is wrong. In fact, it was _good_…Juvia went to the doctor, and he confirmed Juvia's suspicions."

Upon hearing what she said, Gray felt his heart thundered, "suspicions?"

She brought her hands up and cupped his face with it. "Juvia was experiencing it for the last month…and " Gray watched as she blushed. "we did it without protection too…and Gray-sama forgot to spill it o-outside…"

Gray swore that the idea was slowly dawning on him, his heart hammered thousand times per second, his stomach tingled with butterflies. "The doctor said that Juvia is six weeks pregnant." And he felt like the world stopped for a while as she settled his hand on her stomach.

"We're going to have another baby?" he asked carefully, almost unbelievingly.

She nodded. "mhmm"

"you're pregnant?"

"yeah." It hit him like an arrow. Fast and unexpected.

"We are going to have another baby!" he exclaimed happily as he swooped her in his arms and nuzzled his face on her shoulder. Juvia lightly laughed. "yes, we are going to have another baby…that means Juvia will be fat and heavy again, Juvia will be very sore and she will have to go through another pain of labor." She laughed and Gray sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"But Juvia would not have it any other way." She presented him a smile that knocked his breath away. Before he knew it he had sealed his lips on hers.

When they part, Gray pressed his forehead on hers and stared lovingly down at her. Juvia blushed prettily at him. "I love you."

"But I love you more"

"Juvia?"

"Mhmm.?"

"I hope it's a girl this time."

"Why? you don't want sons anymore?"

"Well, I think having a girl will be easier to handle." because, really, his boys' were walking stress.

Gray swore that he would never get tired of Juvia's laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: My take on a family fic. Hope you guy's liked it. Let me know your thoughts. Till the next update.


	8. Chapter 8:Safe and Sound Part 2

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, anyways here is the second installation for safe and sound, I think I will finish this for four installments. Just think taht Gray is 23 years old here. Somehow I like Gruvia with big age difference. more yummy treats for you guys.**

* * *

><p><em>Safe and Sound.<em>

_II_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

.

.

After that he did not touched her for a week. She would be sleeping alone, and wake up with him snooping her. He was solicitous enough to make sure that she was always eating. She could hear him calling the servants to prepare her food and warm baths every night. And she brushed his attitude off, persisting that those were all an act.

The servants were about to assist her into stripping when he entered their room. She felt her heart thundered inside her and she felt everyone and everything in the room tuned smaller in comparison to his height. The blunette stood barely even past his chin.

The servants vowed at him and she scowled. "You all may leave, I want to talk to her." He addressed to everyone but his eyes were trained only on her. With the intensity of his stare, she felt her cheeks pooled with heat, she looked away.

The footsteps of the servants faded as they walked away, and Juvia could hear his heavy steps towards her. When his whole warmth swallowed her body, she raised her eyes to his face, and saw him watching her with expressionless eyes.

"Do you know my name?" he asked carefully, warily, almost afraid on what might happen. She stared at him with boring eyes, "Your name does not interest Juvia." She spat on him, but the truth was she knew his name, all along. She was waiting for him to do something, when he just stood there, he did not even budge.

"Gray. My name is Gray."

She blinked away, she did not understand the sensation that he was bringing to her, she was astounded to the flutter of butterflies inside her tummy. She did not reply and continued looking away. The truth was she did not know what to reply but when she felt his large, warm, and calloused hands on her shoulder, she backed away, trembling in fear.

She kept her gaze on the warm bath in front of her, because of that she was not able to see his pained expression.

He stepped a foot in front of him, he raised his hand in mock defeat, in a way not to scare her some more, he raised his hand to comb his hair in frustration. "It is alright."

She seemed contemplative. "How –"

"I will just wash you."

She would have shouted at him, but she thought that if really wanted to, who was she to deny him? Even if she wanted nothing to do with him, she could not disobey him, she did not want any of what he _did_ to her to happen once more.

The beautiful blunette had her breath held as he slowly walked towards her. When his large hands unclasped her dress, she stood bare before him, but his eyes were trained on her scared ones.

He guided her towards the tub, his eyes did not even wander on her body, and Juvia told herself that she was shivering due to cold and not because of the intensity of his stare.

The water soon calmed Juvia, all the tense muscles relaxed, and she was happy that the pain between her legs had subsided. But sometimes, it still stung and it kept her remembering how he took her innocence.

Juvia felt his calloused hands on her smooth skin, making her flinch and tremble beneath his fingers. When he started to scrub her with the cloth, she almost laughed at how gentle he was. "G-Gray-sama" she whispered. She did not understand why she named him with such respect. "—should scrub Juvia a little harder, she won't get clean if Gray-sama continued that."

Gray almost laughed at how she instructed him. She really was royalty, fit to be in his kingdom. She was used to order people around and talked down on them.

Her eyes widened form hearing what he whispered. His lips still hovered over her ear. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her heart thundered inside her ribs, sudden warmth pooled her body. He sounded _so_ sincere. "AH…It is alright, Juvia will not get clean if Gray-sama continues that"

"okay"

….

He scooped her out of the tub and placed a big cloth around her, then put her on the edge of the bed. He gently dried her, his hands occasionally slipped and touched her mounds and she could not help the shiver she felt. His hands, though gentle, made her cower…made her feel fear.

And then, he stopped; Juvia felt her heart going rampage, when she felt him cup her cheeks. She dared to raise her head and saw him looking at her with intensity that could make her knees buckle up if she were standing.

"G-Gray-sama—" his thumb lightly rubbed her lower lip, her eyes widened when she felt him closing the gap between them. Before his lips sealed hers, the only word she could muster was "No."

His lips were warm, it brushed hers tenderly, she tried to back away, to push him away, but he held her face between his hands. The cloth around her was now on the floor, cold and forgotten. "N-no", her lower lip between his teeth, she tried to look away, but it just gave him enough room to shower her neck with his kisses. She started to feel her eyes stung, and fear engulfed her when he pushed her down the mattress. "No—Gray-sama—N..no" She planted her hands on his now naked chest, tried to push him off her, but his hands that were roaming around her body were making her weak.

"Juvia" he breathed out when he palmed her breast, his tongue circled her pink bud and tremors raked hr body. She cried. "no..stop" but it turned out a plea to continue. Her soft body arched towards his toned body, and she heard him groan in pleasure as he alternately sucked her full ripe mounds. And with a swift motion, he slid completely within her. Her tears continued to fall as he started to roll his hips forward; he kissed her cheeks, licked her tears and breathed out a grunt on her ear. "_juvia_"

"—I don't want this...stop—"

He continued making friction between their bodies, he continued the pleasure, and she could feel him trembling on top of her, his toned and strong arms around her fragile body. She could not even remember when she wrapped her arms around him. It seemed like her body was not her own. "No…_ahh.. ". _The sounds that their bodies were making, were so lewd, so erotic that she was having a hard time to comprehend what was happening.

He buried his face on the crook of her neck, her hair blazed like a halo around her. He raised his head and stared at her big baby blue eyes. "You're so beautiful.._nghhh_" he grunted and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made Juvia believe that she was turning into a woman her mother would not be proud of. Juvia, gasped upon feeling his tongue probed inside her mouth.

Saliva leaked at the corner of her mouth when they parted for air. Their lips inches from each other as he continued his thrusts, their breaths mingled on as they copulated, and suddenly she felt an electrifying jolt that crippled her. When he saw how her face contorted into pleasure and shock or how she screamed his name a little higher, he repeated what he did, and thrust deeper within her tight walls. Seeing her pleasure brought something for him. His manhood was being held by her virginal walls like a vice, every bumps and ridges inside her was engraved in his mind.

She shook her head trying to deny everything, his hands currently kneading her mounds, she felt electrocuted whenever he licked the top of her nipples or whenever he pinched it, the pleasure was inevitable, her feet curled as he continued, a white hot fire seared from the bottom of her stomach, him pivoting inside her became frantic, the slaps of their skin became louder, her moans became higher and his grunts became deeper... "S-stop,s-something—'s coming"

"Just one more" he whispered and traced the column of her neck with the tip of his tongue, and soon she reached bliss for a second, and his hot seed buried deep in her womb.

The aftermath of what they did, made both of them struggling for breath and gasping for air. Gray watched as her tears continued to fall. It seemed like she became aware from what really happened. As much as he wanted to stop the tears, he could not bring himself to pull out of her. They remained like that for a while until he thought it was time to pull out. He kissed the top of her head, breathed in her scent and hesitantly pushed himself off her. "It's over, stop crying."

He reached for a fur and draped it around her sweaty body. "Rest, I will bring you food when I come back."

And with that Juvia was left alone inside their room. Her harsh breathing and the frantic beating of her heart was the only sound she could hear.

* * *

><p>"I have heard on what you did, and I am clearly disappointed."<p>

Gray watched as his older sister frown at him. He just continued to watch his people down the kingdom. "It was something bound to happen. A prince, should grow into a king, A king, will conquer Kingdoms, and make what he fit perfect to be his."

"You had once told me that you wanted to take her away from her parents, to show her the world and experience life outside her sheltered life. What you did was something you were not able to share to me, and that was to kill her family, make her people our slaves, and take her against her will just to be your wife." He felt a pang of guilt as his sister spat those words at him. Ultear frowned when she notice that he still did not want to meet her eyes.

He heard her release a sigh. "Tell me why you did that?"

And for the first time they talked about the issue, he met her eyes and Ultear could see how lonely he was. "When I saw her _two years ago_, I saw what I wanted to have, I saw the happiness and company I was looking for."

He heard her light footsteps towards him, she felt her arms around him, "You are never alone, Gray, you have me, and Lyon, and soon you will be an uncle."

When she caught what she said, Gray's eyes widened with delight. "You are carrying."

She gave him a grin. "It was a blessing, Lyon and I prayed to the gods to give us a child, and after two long years, we are truly thankful that our wished was heard." Everyone had even questioned King Lyon's masculinity, and Queen Ultear's fertility.

"You can become King of Ice Kingdom now, Gray." Ultear ripped herself away from him and smiled. But it was quickly taken away when she noticed her brother's frown. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and tell him that he could confide into her.

He raked his hand on his hair in frustration. "I don't know Ultear, she _hates_ me"

"Why don't you escort her and bring her to our mother's garden, since she will succeed the Queen's throne." She suggested.

* * *

><p>Gray entered their room with platter of different kind of meats and a servant was following him with a bottle of fresh milk and wine. Upon seeing Juvia's sleeping figure, the fur draped over her and he could swore that beneath those she was bare and naked. He dismissed the servant with a wave of a hand.<p>

He hated to wake her up, but she had to eat, the servants had told him that she hated meat, she always looked for fish, and he was here to change her mind. Though, fish meat was great, Juvia had to be strong and healthy to bear him children.

When he laid a hand on her white shoulder, Gray could not help but relinquished the magnificent feel of her skin. He knew that she felt _great_ whenever they copulate but this, him touching her simply was far more _different_ when he was touching her due to lust and passion.

She blinked cutely at him, a soft blush on her face. "Wh-what is it?"

He just stared at her and Juvia felt self-conscious all of a sudden. She gripped the fur a little tighter around her breasts and sat up. Upon seeing the platter of food, her stomach grumbled and Gray softly smiled at her.

His smile, she had never witnessed, a face like him was neither something she had never seen in her kingdom nor the streets she snuck out to whenever she seemed fit.

"These are meats that the Ice Kingdom took luxury in" he said as he handed her the platter. His dark blue eyes noticed how she struggled into keeping it to her body. When he put his hands on the fur, she immediately tightened her hold on it. "N-no, Juvia is h-hungry a-and—" her words were cut short when she felt it tightened around her.

He showed her cow meat or which they call beef, lamb meat, pig meat or pork, chicken meat and what Juvia was anticipating was fish meat which was they did not have. She asked him why.

"It takes us weeks to get to the ocean."

"oh."

"go and try this" he said and nudged the beef on her lips. The brown sauce dripped from the slab of meat, Juvia shook her head but Gray insisted. "It was better than fish."

"Juvia does not eat that. And she does not want to." She said stubbornly. She was surprised when Gray took a big bite from the meat and chewed it, but what made her more surprise was when he took her chin and pressed his lips on her. She felt his tongue pushed the food inside her mouth.

When they parted Juvia could not help but blush, she felt her face burn in embarrassment, he was so..so…_unrefined_.

"So how does that taste?" he asked as he licked his lips. "Do you want me to make you taste all of them?"

"N-no. Juvia will eat it."

She took the meats and took a bite and throughout the dinner, she could feel his burning stare at her. Everything tasted awesome, except the lamb, she hated it and Gray just let her not eat it, what she loved was the chicken. When he handed her a glass of wine she declined once more.

He gave her the fresh milk. "You should drink wine too, you are missing life." He said as he watched her upper lip colored with white. His eyes followed how her pink tongue came out and wiped the white stain clean.

"Father did not want Juvia to drink any of that." The blunette saw how Gray's eyes darken and how his stance became rigid.

"Then he was not showing you what life really is, taking chances and living without anything to set you down." His voice was so mocking, challenging her and she hated the way he was referring to his father or his mother. He was talking about them like they were the worse.

"Juvia had lived her life, because of her parents she knew a lot of things." She spouted at him, her face crinkled into a defiance anger and annoyance.

"Please" he snorted at her. "You?. You are so _naïve_." somehow she knew what he was directing to. And she hated to admit it but he was right. "And you knew a lot of things? From where? books?"

She felt her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "W-well…yes."

"Yes, they taught you love, they made you feel love, they are good parents but great parents will teach their children pain, they will tell them the reality that love is not the only thing that exist but pain as well." His answer made her stare at him, he was…_different_. Was he for real? Only with her parents would she accept defeat, and now she was hearing lectures from a man like _him._ He was so much smarter than he portrayed to be. "You should do things not because they tell you to but because it was what you wanted to. And then you will be happy."

She looked at the glass of wine that was laid in front of her. A frown settled her features and she snatched it and drank it down with one go. She felt her world reeled in and that was when she heard his voice. "You are not supposed to drink it in one go. You are supposed to drink it slowly, stupid"

And their night was finished with her drinking wine and him telling her things she should know.

* * *

><p>The next morning she felt his hard body on her back, his groin between her buttocks, his arm was beneath her head like a pillow and the other one was draped over her waist. She sighed as she noticed that they were both naked underneath the sheets. She had lived 18 years in this world but the feeling that he brought to her was the first time she experienced it.<p>

She was supposed to hate him not_ love _the feeling inside his arms. If this continues she knew that she would be carrying his child. She felt her heart beat faster than usual at that thought and dismissed it for fear of giving him what he wanted.

When she felt him move she closed her eyes shut and pretended to sleep. She was sure that he would make love to her. And she hated the rush of emotions he brought her whenever his lips were on her and gliding on her body or how his body felt great on her.

She was actually anticipating his lips on her skin for that was what he always do, that past week, even though he did not made love to her like he did last night, he would always kiss her wherever he wanted before he leave the bed. But she today, she felt herself became disappointed when she felt him leave.

Back then, she would freeze or shiver from fear but the past days, she started to anticipate it. She could not understand why…why she was feeling this way. And she felt her eyes stung with tears.

* * *

><p>She could not understand when the servants or the <em>harlots<em> went into her and Gray's room giggling. They looked at her like she was the most interesting of all. The sun was low and the place was a little warmer and she hoped that was the reason why her cheeks burned.

They dressed her with a long blue gown that dipped down her breasts, showed a lot of her cleavage, and was tied around her neck. It was sleeveless, leaving her creamy shoulders bare, a thin white sash accentuated her small waist and it stopped at her mid thigh and flowing at her back. The gown was so pretty with gold sequins and beads. They brushed her hair shiny and clipped her fringes, her forehead not hidden anymore.

They made her wear a golden bracelets and earrings. They even tinted her lips red with…was that cherry?...that was why it tasted so sweet.

Juvia felt her heart went rampage when they led her out of the room, Gray had ever told her that she could come out, she had _never_ went out of their room. Shivers went down her body when she saw the Kingdom outside their room, it was so beautiful, and nostalgia attacked her and felt her eyes burned from tears, it looked just like her Kingdom. Her lungs expanded with air, her mind filled with memories, Everything was so beautiful…

"Juvia." His voice cut through her musings and when she turned around she saw Gray with a proud black stallion and a beautiful white mare.

Gray passed the mare's lease to a servant as he walked towards Juvia with his stallion. He gave her a smile. "His name is _Ater"_ he caressed Ater's nose. Juvia raised an eyebrow at him. "Black?" he was _soo_ original, she wanted to roll her eyes at him.

"yes" then he turned to the servant and passed Juvia the beautiful mare. Juvia's blue eyes widened with shock, she had never owned a horse despite being a princess. Her parents did not want her to have one for she might get hurt. Little did they know that she snuck away and learn riding lessons with her friend Aries. "W-why?" She croaked, as she eyed the mare, her body white and creamy and her mane was of golden hue. She was the complete contrast of Gray's stallion. Gray's stallion was so mysterious and scary-looking while the mare looked so sweet and lovely.

"She is yours. You should name her too."

She felt her throat closing up and tears gathered around her eyes, no one had ever done this to her. She looked at him and gave him a watery grin, Gray was surprised upon seeing her smile and he was glad that she did not noticed the way his cheeks burned because she had already set her undivided attention to her mare. "_Shiro_"

"shiro?"

Juvia was currently hugging the mare's nose, she smiled at Gray. "It was a Japanese word for white."

"Japanese?" he asked as he went towards Juvia and caressed her mare's mane. "yes, Juvia has a Japanese friend, his name is Totomaru, he taught Juvia how to speak Japanese."

Gray could see how her eyes shone at the mention of this _friend_ of hers, and despite not meeting the man, he hated him already. With big strides, he went towards Juvia and planted his large hands o her small waist. She squeaked when she felt his warm hands on her, when she turned to face him, he simply told her, "Go and mount her."

"Juvia can do it herself Gray-sama." She whispered. He could not help but caught her scent, "Gray-_sama?..._was that Japanese as well? What does that mean anyway.?"

Juvia shook her head and leapt away from him, her face redder than before. "It was nothing, i-i-i-i-t was-s-s a-a-"

Seeing her stammer amused him, he had never seen the princess stammer and loose her cool. "I get it"

Juvia mounted her horse like an expert, he cleared his throat to get her attention because she seemed so happy and that made his insides squirm with something. "I was thinking of touring you"

Her smile was the answer he got. And that brightened his day.

….

They went to see a lot of place, Juvia was so happy that she could stroll around without needing to disguise herself or hide herself from the guards. Here, she could _freely _be who she wanted to.

The sun had starting to set when they got to the palace. She handed _Shiro_ to a servant and was ready to go to their room when Gray's hand reached to grasp her wrists. His hold was so strong yet gentle. "I would like to show you _something_."

"o-okay" her heart raced inside her ribs, this day was the best she had, she even forgot that she was on an enemy's place.

Gray took her hand and guided her to mount _Aster _and he did as well. She was painfully aware that Gray's body heat was so close to her. His warm breath made fluttering kisses on her skin, and the fact that she liked being inside his strong arms.

"we're here." Once again, his voice stopped her musings. His breath touched her ears, eliciting delicious shivers down her body.

He went down first and helped her next. She whispered her thanks and gazed around. A big shiny mahogany door greeted her, he opened the door and that was when she felt her heart stopped. Hanging vines with small beautiful flowers covered the entrance hall. Gray pushed the vines on the side to make way for them.

Ducking her head low, Juvia was greeted with vast of green grass that the Ice Kingdom did not have. Torches hanged on the corners every meter away, soothing the ambiance with relaxing air. Bushes and different kinds of flowers decorated the sides. And in the middle was a pond…or was it a spring…and above it hanged fireflies.

When she turned around she noticed that aster was tied at a tree, and Gray was staring at her with a dazed look on his face. Something from within her built up, hot trail of fires surged through her veins.

He somehow loosed his boots along the way and his feet were bare on the tickling grass. "This is my mother's favorite place of the palace." Juvia nodded and looked down her feet. Should she take her shoes off as well?

"it feels good, on your feet." He answered, somehow he read what was going through her mind, he knelt down and released the ties that were around her legs, taking her shoes off. She quietly whispered her thanks at him.

When he stood straight up, he took her hand and guided her towards the pond. "Ice Kingdom rarely have grass, beneath our feet were sands and hard stone, this is my favorite place as well, I still remember seeing my mother spoiling her plants to her heart's delight" Juvia did not know why he was sharing this personal things with her, but a part of her was somewhat _glad _because he thought of her as _trustworthy_ to know such things.

When he noticed that she was looking at him with wide and teary eyes, he let out a soft smile at her and tugged her forward. "come, the water is nice and warm."

She would have protested but she could not understand herself no more. When his hands tugged her dress down, she stared at his eyes with braveness. Her heart threw tantrums inside her chests and somehow when his lips pressed hers, it felt right.

* * *

><p>an: MORE DETAILED LEMONS ON THE NEXT UPDATE OF SAFE AND SOUND


End file.
